Gnarlak
Gnarlak"Watch the final Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them trailer" from Pottermore"Exclusive: Pottermore debuts the main theme from the soundtrack for Fantastic Beasts" from Pottermore was an American goblin gangster."Ron Perlman talks 'Sons of Anarchy,' 'Fantastic Beasts' at RI Comic Con" from The Telegram He ran The Blind Pig, a magical speakeasy located at 124 Macdougal StreetThe Blind Pig on Google Maps in New York in the 1920s, which Newt Scamander visited when he was searching for information."Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from Biography During her time as an Auror, Porpentina Goldstein used Gnarlak as an informant and was familiar with his establishment, The Blind Pig, and the business which occurred therein. Gnarlak carried two wands, although his skill in wand-based magic is not known. It is also unknown how he gained ownership of such wands. - Gnarlak's possession of wands may be a result of him being a gangster and operating outside the law, or the laws restricting wand ownership may be different in America than in England. While looking for Newton Scamander's missing animals, Tina suggested that Gnarlak could be useful in their hunt. Tina, Newt, Jacob Kowalski and Queenie Goldstein met with Gnarlak, whereupon they attempted to bargain for information. Gnarlak indicated that he wasn't interested in gold or trinkets, but when Newt offered an ashwinder egg, his interest was piqued. However, Gnarlak then spotted Pickett, one of Newt's Bowtruckles, and was greatly interested, as they were reportedly able to pick locks. Newt reluctantly accepted this exchange.Youtube - CBS Sunday Morning interview of Eddie Redmayne However, Gnarlak had already informed MACUSA of Newt's location in an attempt to reap the bounty on his head. MACUSA agents entered the Pig and began arresting everyone in sight. As he laughed with perceived victory, Jacob punched Gnarlak in the face, noting that he reminded him of Jacob's foreman. As Gnarlak lay unconscious on the floor, Newt retrieved Pickett and apparated away with Jacob, Tina, and Queenie, leaving Gnarlak to face the Aurors once regaining consciousness. They have possibly arrested him for allowing "criminals" into his establishment, along with his general illegal dealings. Personality and traits Gnarlak was a highly cunning, duplicitous and unpleasant Goblin, having engaged in many criminal dealings throughout his life as an black market gangster, showing no respect for American wizarding law. He was incredibly avaricious and money minded, with his sole interest in being earning a profit and gaining valuable assets, no matter what the cost. He was also very ruthless in achieving his aims, often being malicious to others, even to those who he dealt with, as when he slyly reported both Newton Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein to MACUSA, even laughing spitefully afterwards, showing he clearly distrusted and disliked Wizardkind in general, like many of his species. Magical abilities and skills *'Wandless magic': Being a Goblin with his own kind of magic, Gnarlak was capable of performing wandless magic, being able to conjure a magical protective barrier around himself and levitate objects around him. (see this video) Behind the scenes *Gnarlak is portrayed by Ron Perlman in ]] . * , after the 20 December 2016 redesign, featured an image of a page from an early draft of with a deleted scene in which Gnarlak mentions that he was from "the old country", Great Britain, like Newton Scamander, and that his whole family is with Gringotts in the "treasure-and-curse" business. - *Although never mentioned, Gnarlak’s fingers are severely malformed, bending almost completely backwards at the second knuckle. Despite this he seems to have no difficulty using his hands. Appearances * * * * Notes and references pl:Gnarlak de:Gnarlak de2:Gnarlak ru:Гнарлакfr:Gnarlak Category:American individuals Category:Black-eyed individuals Category:Criminals Category:Goblins Category:Males Category:Pub landlords and landladies